


The Sadist

by loveitziall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blood, Domestic Violence, Gore, Knife Play, M/M, Murder, Sacrilege, Sadism, pain!kink, psychopathism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveitziall/pseuds/loveitziall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a strange fascination, one that if one processed would be deemed completely sadistic, and that's exactly what Liam Payne was; a sadist. He wasn't sure how it started or what fueled his obsession. Maybe it was his curiosity. A curiosity that lead to him ripping apart a stray cat or dissecting a possum; he developed a scientific fascination for their their body parts and their their organs and their cries of agony.They made a strange almost comforting sound.<br/>Almost like a musical background. Something that Liam could just never get over. Though as Liam grew older the cries of animals and other creatures were just not enough. He needed something to feed his soul again, and he would soon find out that something was Niall Horan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING** This is a very intense fanwork, if you're against any of the tags below, read at your own risk. 
> 
>  
> 
> [drunk edits' teaser video](https://vine.co/v/O29qZ3tPd0v)
> 
>  
> 
> [ficmix](http://8tracks.com/officiallamar/i-m-not-insane)

I was kinda just chilling on vine and I ran across a couple of edit accounts, and well...it got my mind racing.

So thank you,  _[drunk edits](https://vine.co/u/1068061623316631552) ._

Ignore spelling fucking iPhones are hard to communicate and things automatically capitalize

* is [loveitziall](https://www.tumblr.com/new/loveitziall.tumblr.com) (me AF)

• is [Fckkharry](https://www.tumblr.com/new/fckkharry.tumblr.com)

*********** is skip

                                                                                                                        •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

*Liam had a good life growing up. He was always into horror, blood and gore, his parents were concerned in all honesty, and he might've gone to therapy when he turned seven till he was ten. It didn't really help, but liam told his parents it did. He was the kid who would give himself hickeys and bruises because they looked gorgeous on his skin. He would cut his skin open just to see the blood ooze out. That type of stuff really got him going. At age fifteen, things got a bit more intense, but really he did keep it covered. He would kill small animals like birds and squirrels and dissect them. He liked to play with their guts. They were squishy, and warm if fresh. 

He wouldn't admit he was fucked up, because...well he didn't think he was. Once he was twenty three, his parents decided to give him money to get his own place rather than have him living in the basement. Liam chose to live in the west side of New York City, trashier than the rest of the 3 mile wide island. He lived in a small apartment with one bedroom, and it was perfect for him. He would go out ever so often, and when he did he would end up killing larger animals like house cats, and stray dogs. He was more than fucked. He was a psychopath, and he never even saw that.

 Late at night he would stare outside in the alleyway to see if anyone was walking, and well...the first time he killed someone was when he was 24. No one knew, because he did it skillfully and without a trace. He started with a simple stab to the gut, and let them bleed out for the most part. He watch bloody bile escape their paling lips, and God. Liam might've gotten a bit hard at the sight. He went into the jugular and watched more blood spill. He had the warm liquid all over his hands, and of course, he didn't let it go to waste, so he would end up licking his finger tips and sucking the bitter, hazardous liquid. Couple months after that liam had killed two more people.

One was a young lady who he stumbled upon at the grocery store, he invited her to dinner, took her home, And killed her in her sleep. He took her down to the sewage plant spill early in the morning, yet again without a trace. Liam enjoyed what he did. He had a nice collection of his favorite knifes, and the ID's of the people whom he had killed up on his wall. There were small little paintings and doodles on Liam's wall from the blood of his victims, and his own. He truly was a fucking psychopath.

• Niall was the detention of a perfect child while growing up; went to church regularly, did fairly well in school, played sports. Very well rounded, and very well liked. He grew up in the suburbs and lived quite a shelter lifed-due mostly to his parents- He wasn't aware of the horrors of the world, the travesty, the cruelty. He wasn't aware that people like Liam Payne existed. Nor did he ever think that people were capable of committing the crimes that Liam had.

 Niall was much to naive for that, seeing the good in everyone and everything. Niall lived out a typical life,  high school and college-finally earning a degree in sound engineering. He was proud of himself, he worked his ass off and ended up graduating with honors. It didnt take Niall long for Niall to receive job offers and he had finally had decided on the gig in New York.

 Sure, it didnt pay the most, but he'd be able to work his way up in a big company, get his foot in the door. It was a teary goodbye when Niall finally had moved out from his parents, this being the first time Niall would be leaving them at at a mere age of 22. He found a decent place on the outskirts of town, sure the neighborhood was sketchy but his place was comfortable. It was a two bedroom condo, equipped with a beautiful bathroom and a gorgeous view with large windows. Niall really was ecstatic to start living  there.

 It was a hectic day of moving, Niall trying his best to direct the movers where he wanted everything but he was a bit passive and it usally just ended up wherever-he would just have to move it later. Once the movers had gotten all the heavy stuff up to the condo, Niall was just left to head up and down the building, grabbing the last of his things from his little car until everything was complete and he was finally settled in.

*Liam was currently lounging in his room as always while listening to music. He was scrolling through some sadism and murder tumblr blogs, and well...stroking his semi hard cock. Liam didn't have a job, so that's what he did in most of his free time. That or he would go walk around the city and just be people watching. He looked like any other normal guy. After about twenty minutes, liam had his fun, and he stood up only to walk over to the door where he had a towel hanging on the handle. He cleaned up the slightest bit, and as he walked back he saw immediately across the alley from him a small blonde through the window.

 Liam tripped over a couple things to get over to his desk to grab his binoculars. He stumbled back to the window and leaned up against his dresser only to hold the tool up to his eyes and he looked at the magnified picture. He looked so clean...so cute...so...pure. Liam Bit his chapped lips as he got a bit more comfortable. He looked...God Liam couldn't even  describe how good he looked. He brought the binoculars to his chest and just stared before placing them down. He ran into the living room to grab his camera, and he frantically went back into his room to change the lens. Surprisingly Liam had a small hobby aside from being a fucking maniac. Photography. Of people, dead or alive.

 The man was just hoping this kid wouldn't go to another room by the time he got everything set up. He had a perfect view into what seemed to be his bedroom. Fuck. This was perfect. "C'mere." Liam muttered as if the boy would be able to here him. Once he came into frame, he started to snap a couple pictures before viewing them to make sure they came out nice.

•Niall let out a heavy sigh, completely exhausted from the long day of traveling and moving. It was a bit surreal to be in his own place, it was a tad lonely but Niall never had trouble making friends so he was sure that would change soon. He padded around the decent size room, stripping out of his clothes to get into something more comfortable.

 He slipped on his grey track pants and a simple white t-shirt that hung off his small  frame. Once he was situated he reached into his dresser drawer to pull out his bible-Niall being very religious and always made time during the evening to reflect and pray. It always made him feel more at ease, at home almost. He flipped through the thin pages until he stopped on a passage he remembered, one of his favourites.

 In the old testament (the old testament kind of scared Niall, because God was fucking scary in it, but it was interesting.) He read for a good hour or so before he put the book away, to flip on the telly, completely oblivious to Liam watching him.

*Liam freaked out a little bit whenever the boy got undressed, and well...he changed his camera to rapid shot. This was great. Liam moved up onto the window sill before managing to see the young boy once he sat. "What are you reading?" Liam questioned as he grabbed his binoculars and took a closer look. He couldn't even fucking see what it was. "Dammit." Liam muttered.

 He sat there the whole time just staring at him. He really was pretty. He had cute little lips, a perfect nose. Damn. Every little move liam was just stuck watching him. All he wanted to know was who this boy was, how old he was, and what exact apartment number he was in. Liam was mesmerized by this boy. It seemed like he wouldn't be doing anything for a while, so he took that time to print out the pictures he had taken.

• Niall had finally fell asleep to the show he watching, curled up on his bed, just exhausted from the day. It was best anyway, he had an early morning the next day and needed his rest. He slept soundly through the night, unaware of Liam's prying eyes.

The next morning Niall woke up to his alarm around 6am, and he just groaned. He  doubted he would get used to this. He crawled out of the warmth of his bed reluctantly, running a hand through his messy hair and headed off to his bathroom to shower and get ready for the day. Once he was washed up and ready he just padded back in, just letting himself air dry as he gathered up his clothes. He dressed smartly in a pair of skinny jeans and a knit sweater and geles up his hair. When he figured he was work appropriate he headed out, he needing to get on the road before it got too congested.

*Liam had stayed up most of the night, checking every hour to see if the boy had woken up, but no luck. Already, liam had examined the pictures he had taken and well...he had hung them up on his wall with all the others. The boy was absolutely gorgeous and stunning. Liam wanted to devour him. Watching him move all around his room, he watched the way he took off his shirt. Reached behind his head and pulled. As for his pants, right leg first, then left. He paid attention to the littlest things. "God I fucking want you." He purred under his breath.

##                                *****************

• Niall had settled into his new home and work environment over the next 2 weeks or so, keeping busy with new friends and colleagues. He would go out to pubs or for dinners, even had a few people over to show off his new place. Everything was going great, he never noticed Liam's strange behaviour too wrapped up in his own world. That  was until one night he went to close his bedroom curtains and he noticed a figure in the window ajar to him. The man just seemed to stand there. A little creepy, but Niall didnt think much of it. He just smiled awkwardly and proceeded to close the curtain, since he had brought a girl homw that night; she was from work. Her name was Kira. She was a cute brunette and the two had been getting along really well. After a night of drinks, he persuaded her to come home.

*Liam had his eye out for the boy. He might've left once or twice just go outside and walk around, not to mention, he saw the blonde take out the trash and well...he might've gone dumpster diving. Now liam could somewhat be considered a fucking borderline stalker, but, it didn't occur to him. After digging through his trash. He realized he drinks 2 percent milk, uses american crew shampoo and conditioner, it smelt pretty damn nice. He used durex premium lubricant condoms. Not to mention, he found a used one. And yes, he might've tied it up and slipped it into his coat pocket, but that's not important. He saw a lot of take out, and microwave dinner boxes. No wonder he went out so much. Liam saw the blonde and his lips curved into a smirk whenever he saw him smile. Whenever he saw the curtains close he frowned a bit, then he just saw silhouettes. Liam didn't like that one bit. "The hell?" Liam mumbled as he looked around a bit more.

• Niall just shook his head as he seemed to catch the smirk, that was odd...he was glad he closed the curtains though, he was sure that man could probably see into his room. He'd keep note of that. "You okay?" Kira asked as she lay back on Niall's bed already stripped down, Niall just shrugging as he got out of his own clothes. "Ya...some freak by the window." He shrugged as moved to straddle the girl, ending their conversation by pressing their lips together. The two fucked well into the night, moans filling the room. Niall wasn't the biggest out there, but he knew how to use it and made the experience very enjoyable. Kira ensured Niall knew. When the two finally finished they were both sweaty and out of breath. Niall insisted Kira stayed the night, but she had to get to work early in the morning and didnt have any of her things. Niall nodded and helped the girl find her clothes before walking her to the door and leaving her with a kiss, wishing her a good night. The girl heading out.

*Liam could see a silhouette of two bodies, and that really did anger him. He watched it all happen, and well...he was there with a knife carving random lines into his wall. Whenever he saw more movement and once it appeared that the girl was leaving liam immediately pulled on some sweats, his old high school letterman, and well... His favorite knife. He used this one on the ladies mainly. It was sharper and he just loved to cut through the tender skin. He headed down to the first floor and went out the back exit and walked over towards the complex entrance. He was just going to follow her for a bit. That was all. If Liam couldn't have this boy, no one could. And he fucking meant it.

•Niall had walked the girl down to the front door of the complex, "Bye baby." Niall hummed, his accent thicker than usual-probably because he was tired from thr rigorous sex plus of how late it was.  She smiled and told Niall they woukd talk soon before walking down the empty street, heading towards the parking lot in which she parked. Niall watched her walk down the street for a moment before he turned on his heel to head to bed.

* Niall. That was his name. It was nice. Liam liked the sound of it. He stayed back but then he soon followed behind the girl. He kicked a rock off into the road and cleared his throat. "Come here." Liam spoke up while he very slowly pulled his knife out of his pocket. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, but like he said. If he couldn't have him. No one fucking would. There was no response from the girl. "I said come here." Liam spoke up a bit louder and lower.

•Kira furrowed her brows as she heard the low voice, just keeping her head down and hoping the man wasn't addressing her. She kept her head down and picked up her pace, already reaching for her keys so she could unlock her car. When the man repeated himself that's when Kira got real scared, and started to run.

*"Fucking come here!" Liam shouted as he ran after the girl. Immediately he wrapped his arm around her neck, and his hand tightly was tightly placed over her mouth and well...the sharp knife immediately was gouged into her left side.  A loud shriek left her lips, but liam managed to muffle it. He took her keys and chucked them off into the bushes. "He's mine, sweetpea." Liam whispered into her ear. He rotated the knife a bit, and he loved the way the resistance was so strong in his hand. He pulled the knife out, and the women slowly slipped from his hold to the ground and he smirked. 

Her eyes were wider than saucers as the blood spilled out of her side. "Hm...might as well make it not so bad for you, huh, sweet pea" Liam muttered before he brought his hands down to snap her neck. That was a nice sound. God Liam loved this. He very slowly pulled the knife out of her side and smirked. Bringing the blade up to his face, he slid his tongue along the base and hummed. "I'll just leave you here. Sweet dreams."The man purred.

##                                  *****************

* It wasn't long before the murder was reported and cops were everywhere along the street, investigating the case. They talked to all the tenants in the buildings around-even Liam. "Was there any strange activity last night that you noticed, heard anythjng?" They would ask. It was hard for Liam not to smirk at how ironic this was, but he was able to put on a show for the cops. He even cried a little at this horrible news. "What if they are still out there? Will I be safe?" He asked worriedly, the cop ensuring he was and to just be careful before they left, dismissing Liam as a suspect. When Niall got word of the news he was positively sick, literally sick. 

He actually threw up at the news of the sweet girls murder. "I should of walked her to her car.." he mumbled, feeling oh so guilty for the occurance. The police had to calm down Niall before they took him to the station for further questioning but even from that they got nothing. No one heard or saw anything and there was no street cameras anywhere. They had to let Niall go. After a few weeks the case went cold, and there was nothing they could do about. Niall eneded up taking a few days off to mourn and attend the girls funeral. Really he was just in a shit mood. He prayed a lot about the situation, looking for some sort of answer, but it still didnt help. 

He even went to talk to a pastor about it. As the days went on the guilt started to subside but he was more than nervous to head out alone. He hardly went out anymore, spending a lot of time at home-which gave a lot of more time with the boy. In Liam's head, Niall did this because he liked him.

*Liam was currently perched up in his room by the window just watching the boy. How he hasn't noticed was heartbreaking to louis. He had more and more pictures of him hung up on his wall, two used condoms, and a piece of the girls bloody shirt. Liam had a nice little shrine in his bedroom. He made his window a bit more comfy. There were pillows now, he moved his chair, he had a tripod up, his binoculars close by. 

Everything perfectly situated. Not to mention, he had used the girls phone to get Nialls number and he had it currently carved into his wall by the window. He knew Nialls every move now, knew his schedule and everything. He woke up at five ten every morning. His showers took approximately fifteen minutes, sometimes longer in the evenings. He lost the TV remote a lot. He curled into a ball when he slept. He uses his right hand to jerk himself off. Likes to watch lesbian porn. dyes his hair. He knew his Exact apartment layout. Third floor, apartment number 317. Jesus liam knew everything about the boy, and he didn't even know his fucking name.

•It was a lazy sunday afternoon for Niall and he had just gotten back from hitting a few golf balls with the lads at the driving range. The weather was nice, just getting into spring so he he didnt even need to wear a jacket. They had a few drinks at the bar before he took a cab home, a little tipsy. He managed to get into the building, a few stumbles here and there but he made it. He practically collapsed back onto his bed, just ready to sleep before his phone started to buzz. A call from a blocked number, a little odd but he answered it anyway. "Hello?" He mumbled slowly, the alcohol wearing his senses slow. There wasn't a response just heavy breathing, maybe a bad connection. "Hello?" He tried again, about to hang up.

*Liam had worked up the courage to call Niall. He currently was standing at his window while twirling a switch blade in his hand. Hearing Niall's made him go silent. He was finally breathing. His voice was beautiful. "I've been watching you..." Liam breathed out before he leaned up further against the window. "You know...I know everything about you, and you don't even know my name. Nor who I am." The man muttered as he let the blade of the knife dance over his thigh, not enough to cut, but enough to give him goosebumps.

•Niall was suddenly alert and wide eyed, a lump forming in his throat. This must be a prank or something, this must be. He let out an awkward chuckle and shook his head, "Ha ha very funny. Stop fucking with me.." he mumbled out but got out of bed to close his curtains regardless.

*"Really? How else would I know that you wake up at five ten every morning." Liam began, "you always witty boxers. My favorite are the red and yellow ones. The man. The legend..." He added, "I've noticed you jerk off quite a bit too. Pornhub isn't the best website either. There's plenty of others I can recommend for you." Liam informed.

•Niall wasn't sure if he was embarrassed or scared at this point, how could a person know this? Did he hack into his internet connection? Watching him from a webcam. "Ah- I...who are you?" He demanded. "I'm gonna call the cops you freak."

*Liam chuckled lowly and leaned up against his window before breathing deeply. "Why? Are you scared?" The man asked.

•"No, I just want you to leave me alone," Niall rolled his eyes and promptly hung up the phone.

*Liam's brows furrowed whenever Niall had hung up, and he immediately called him back before placing his knife against his chest.

•"What?" Niall answered angrily as the blocked number seemed to call for the third time after ignoring the previous ones.

*"You should be." Liam whispered. "Go to your window. Open the curtains." The man added before he began to slice the skin on his torso. It hurt the slightest bit, but gosh, he loved the pain. "C'mon. Don't be shy."

•Niall swallowed hard and gripped the phone tightly into his small hand, letting out a shaky breath before he padded over to the curtain. He waited for a few moments before he slowly peeled the curtain back.

*"You know. I like to dissect little boys like you..." Liam began as he finished off the last bit of the piece of the large heart he drew into his skin. Blood was trickling down his toned body and he just smirked. "Did you also know I'm utterly insane?" He whispered.

•"Youre fucking disgusting," Niall muttered quietly..still hiding behind the curtain that was still covering the majority of the window. "Just leave me alone.." he repeated, his voice shaky, and you could tell he was scared.

*Liam ignored what Niall was saying, "you know, I wouldn't mind cutting open one of your veins and just sucking on your sweet blood." Liam muttered while he hand slipped in front of his waist before he managed to wiggle his fingers under his waistband to get to his hardening cock. "You know. If I can't have you...I don't think you can have a life." He added before chuckling lowly.

•Niall honestly wanted to throw up, his skin was paler than normal, and he was starting to sweat. What was he even supposed to say to that? What was he supposed to do? "I'm calling the cops," he informed before hanging up, quickly locking his windows then proceeded to lock his door and put the little chain as well.

*Liam snickered deviously before placing the phone down. He got himself dressed. Grabbed a couple of his favorite things. The switch blade of course, some rope, you know. The basics liam had. After about five minutes, liam made his way across the street, and into Niall's complex. He took the back stairwell while he got the pillow case ready, along with some of the rope. This wouldn't be the first time he's done something like this.

•Niall tried to calm himself down by making a cup of tea, but he was quite on edge. He paced nervously around his condo, unable to shake the sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. He called the police to report his case, but they weren't much help. They said they would monitor the area, but since it was a blocked number- most likely on a disposable cell phone they were unable to trace the calls.

*Liam looked for the apartment while he let his knife drag along the wall ripping off some of the wallpaper. He liked that sound.

317.

That was it. Liam knocked loudly on the door and spoke up in a fake tone "NYPD open up." He just hoped to fucking God this would work.

• Niall jumped at the loud knock, dropping his mug on the ground. "One second he muttered," as he tried to pick up the broken pieces of the ceramic cup. He was too busy cleaning up his mess to even register that he never gave the police his apartment number nor did they say they were going to come. He just let the tea sit on the ground, figuring he'd clean it up later before he padded over the door. He unlocked the first lock and let the chain on, before peeping through the hole, jumping back at the sight.

•Liam knew almost all apartments just had a single bolt lock, and a chain. And with that. He just turned the knob and slammed his shoulder into the door watching the chain fly off. The door opened and he smirked deviously only to close the door behind him and lock it as quick as he could. In almost a heart beat, he had a pillow case around NIALL'S head, tied it around his neck, and then immediately began to work on binding his wrists. He had to go fast.

•Niall gasped loudly as the door suddenly swung open and he was being bound together. He hardly had time to think, it happened so quick. He tried to scream but the rope around his neck was suffocating him, and soon his legs were tied. He tried to swing his arms but  the man was much stronger than him, Niall could hardly fight back.

*"Shut your mouth." Liam muttered as he laid Niall on the ground, grabbed his bound ankles and dragged him over to his bedroom. He didn't really know how tight he tied the rope around niall's neck, but by the reddening in his chest, he could tell it was pretty tight. Picking him up was quite easy, he weighed practically nothing. He threw his body on the bed like you would a pillow, and he got his sweatshirt and sweatpants off leaving him naked. "Quit squirming you'll make it worse." Liam hummed as he flipped open his switch blade. "If you don't stop your throat is gonna end up shredded." He growled getting ready to cut the rope.

• Niall was already crying underneath the pillow case, his small frame shaking in fear as he was dragged against his will. He tried his hardest to fight back, but there was no use. He felt himself being thrown back against the bed and he instinctively shifted back in fear. His heart race increased in fear and chest rose slowly as his breathing shortened due to the rope that was constricting him. He instantly fell silent at the request, in hopes he wouldn't get killed, because in this instance this stranger had his life in his hands.

*Liam cut the rope swiftly and took the pillow case off of nialls head and immediately balled it up to shove a corner in his mouth. "Look how beautiful you are." Liam purred happily. His eyes were already blood shot, his pale skin red. "Those pretty eyes. God. Better than the pictures." Liam purred as he let his scarred hand run over his soft cheek. "I hope you don't like this shirt, or these shorts." Liam muttered as he immediately lifted the boys shirt the slightest bit before slicing through the cotton fabric roughly up to the collar. He was nearing his skin so much and he couldn't help but smirk at the fear in the blondes eyes. He finally had him.

•Niall coughed wildly as the rope was finally cut free, trying to catch his breath  for a moment until thecase was stuffed back into his mouth. He muffled a scream around the fabric and tried to spit it out, but Liam stuffed it down pretty far. Niall muffled out a scream and squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the edge of the bald graze over his skin, tears streaming down his cheeks.

*"Shh...no screaming. Hush up." Liam

Muttered as he ripped the shirt a bit more to manage to get the textile off of the pale body. He gently brought a long strip to Niall's face and wrapped it around his eyes as a blindfold and he smirked. "That's a good color on you." He snickered before cutting his shorts on his upper thigh. He really was skillful with it, he could be a tailor in his spare time maybe. He tossed the grey sweatpant shorts to the side once they were off, and Niall was commando. Perfect. "Mmm...see you haven't shaved in a while. Poor Kira is gone isn't she." Liam huffed.

•Niall choked back as sob as he felt the stranger strip him bare, feeling cold and exposed. Niall's heart almsot stopped at the mention of Kira, and how smug the stranger seemed to be about it. It dawned on Niall, that this was the man that murdered her. He thought about how brutal the incident was and just started to sob, because if he could do that to her he could only imagine what he was going to do to him.

*"There's no need to cry, puppet." Liam muttered. "She deserved it. She could have you and I couldn't. That just isn't fair." Liam muttered as he sat down on the bed next to the bound blonde. "Her blood tasted so sweet." He informed while dragging the bald of the knife down Niall's quivering stomach. "So...nice apartment you have. It's cute. Better than mine." Now he was just having a fucking common conversation. He was insane! He didn't see a problem with this

•Niall shook his head frantically, how could he say such a thing? How could he do such a thing? This man was clearly mental."Stop, please." He managed to choke out around the gag, still struggling for breath and the fact that a knife was being dragged down his body was not helping. He wasn't really listening to what he was saying, more focused on trying to figure a way out.

*"You really are cute though. Funny how you still eat lucky charms." Liam chuckled as he looked back at NIALL before moving the blindfold. "Changed my mind. Wanna see your pretty eyes." Liam muttered as he got a bit more comfortable while dragging the knife all over Niall. "I'm not gonna kill you. I don't want to. Just want you. But if you won't let that happen then I might have to."

•Niall just squeezed his eyes shut when Liam removed the make shift blindfold. He didnt even want to look at this man, he was sure he'd be sick. He whimpered as he felt the knife continuously drag over his skin, Liam seeming to add a little pressure the more Niall wiggled about. So he tried his best to keep still. He coughed and tilted his head to the side to try and spit out the gag, the lack of air becoming unbearable.

*Liam looked at Niall before taking the gag out. "There you go." He purred. "Now, but if you try and get away from me," liam began before slightly pressing down a bit more with the point of the knife. "You're gonna get cut..." He whispered, "maybe like a little nik, or maybe a gash, who knows."

• Niall gasped loudly as Liam finally removed the gag, even spitting up a little on the bed, his eyes watery and face red. "T-thank y-you." He whispered shakily, his voice hoarse and week. He wanted to desperately scream for help, but he was sure he would be dead in a mater of minutes if he did. It was a mater of survival at this point. He'd have to play into this man's game. "I wont...p-promise."

*Liam was about to flip the blade back into the casing, but he decided not to, so he just held his close to him while looking at Niall. "Mind if I play around a bit?" Liam asked huskily with a small smirk as he brought his hand up to run over Niall's left side. He was skinny, and liam liked that a lot. He wasn't bulky like some guys were, almost a feminine body.

•Niall swallowed thickly at the question and slowly blinked his eyes open, turning his head as he saw the fucking smirk on Liam's face, how smug he looked. "W-what do you mean by play around?" He finally replied, wincing at the touch.

*"Just. Touch you..." Liam purred as he moved a bit closer to Niall. "With my hands. Not my friend." He added casually. His right hand moved over Nialls stomach and he let his middle finger dip into his belly button while his ring, and pinkie finger slid through his happy trail.

•"Your friend?" He repeated quietly with furrowed brows. Was he refering to his penis, did this /man/ want to fuck him? Niall had never been with a man, nor did he ever want to. It was a sin. He let out a small whine as he felt Liam's hand trail over his body, but faked a smile to try and get Liam to think he liked it.

*Liam let his fingers dance across Niall's soft skin. No wonder he went through his body washes and lotions so fast. Yes, Liam still dug through his trash. "You're so fucking gorgeous." Liam purred as he gripped his knife in his free hand, just in case.

•Niall gritted his teeth to bite back some ignorant remark, his eyes still squeezed tight. "Thank you."he mumbled in response. "C-could you maybe untie me, please?" Niall tried.

*"Nope. Don't need you running away from me." Liam informed as he picked his knife back up into his right hand before pressing it up against Niall's neck. "Why don't you read be some of your little scriptures from the bible." Liam hummed lowly as he pulled the knife back before picking up the boy. "On your knees, like your saying your little bedtime prayer." He chuckled deviously.

•Niall swallowed thickly and craned his neck back as far as he could to get the knife as far away from him as possible, before he pulled it back. "You want me to read scripture?" He repeated, whimpering as he was hoisted up and shoved roughly up against the bed once he was on his knees. This felt so wrong, saying the lords word in such a sadistic manner.

*"I do." Liam huffed as he stepped away to his pants only to grab his phone. "It's too quiet in here." He muttered before opening up his music library only to press play. He had a lot of relaxing, sexual, bass boosted songs. That was just liam. He went to get the boys bible before placing it right in front of him. He flipped to the first page he wanted him to read. Yes, he even researched the bible and knew the exact pages of Niall's book now. "Revelation 9:5. Read." Liam spoke as he pressed the knife between Niall's shoulder blades.

•Niall hissed loudly as he felt the cold mental dig into his skin, letting out a shaky breath as he glanced down at the book, tears rolling down his cheeks onto the thin paper. "Whatever you want," he hiccuped.

"A-and they were not permitted to kill anyone, but to torment for five months; and their torment was like the torment of a scorpion when it stings a man..." he read aloud.

*Liam flipped the pages and continued to move the blade all around Niall's body. He was planning to cut in once he began to read again, because...why the hell not? "Luke 8:28" he spoke.

•Niall simply just nodded, catching his breatn before he began. "Seeing Jesus, he cried out and fell before Him," he started before he felt a sharp pain in his back, Liam twisting the tip of the knife into his shoulder blade until a small stream of blood trickled down the milky skin. God did that ever look pretty. "Stop please..." Niall begged, his small hands gripping onto the sheets.

*"Nope. Finish your readings and I'll stop. No rushing. Reverently." Liam informed as he watched the blood trickle. God it was beautiful. He brought his hand down to get the slightest bit on his finger tip before placing it against his tongue. Bitter. It was liams favorite taste though. "Continue." He spoke in a gentle tone while his knife danced all around his skin.

•Niall whimpered out quietly as he felt the sharp blade against his skin, taking a deep breath to try and get it together.  "Seeing J-jesus-" he started and once again Liam starting digging into the flesh to draw out more blood, tears once again starting to flow. "He..ah..he cried out and fell, fell before him." He hiccuped, choking on his tongue, the pain truly unbareable. "and...and  said in

loud voice," he almsot screamed as he could feel the knife digging into flesh, Liam opening up a bigger wound, Niall's back stained a beautiful crimson, dripping down his small thighs."What business do we have with each other Jesus, Son of the Most High God?" He tried to string tigether through his sobs, his body shaking as he spoke in a shrill voice. "I beg.../beg/ You, do not torment me." The last statement spoken like it was addressed to Liam.

*"Fuck." Liam muttered as he reaching his free hand down to run his hand over his cock. This stuff really did arouse him. He had a pretty fucked up mind. "Maybe I could crucify you, little jesus boy." He snickered deviously. "Would you like that? Hm?"

•As Niall finished he burried his face into his comforter, using it to muffle his sobs, unable to catch his breath. "No...no, please no." He whimpered out at the question.

*"You're so cute. No need to be so scared." Liam muttered lowly as he leaned over Niall's shoulder. Seeing the blood trickle down his back was literally almost art, it looked so perfect. "Matthew 10:28." He spoke up while flipping the pages yet again.

•"Please no..." Niall whispered, knowing that this man was probably going to cut him up some more. That didnt seem to cut it, as Liam once again pressed the tip of the knife into him, this time his side. So naill began once again, "And do not fear those....who" he swallowed hard, feeling like he was going to throw up, nope actually throwing up. He leaned over to the side to spit up the contents of his stomach, and with a shaky breath tried to continue. "Who.. kill the body but cannot kill the soul. Rather fear him who can destroy both soul and body in hell."

*"Aw. Took much for you?" Liam snickered deviously while he slid the spine of the knife over Niall's side. "Look at you throwing up. Weak." Liam snickered as he grabbed onto Niall's head, pulled it back against his stomach and placed the slightly bloody knife to his throat.

•Niall whimpered as he was yanked back, his breathing heavy and his mouth dry. "I'm s-sorry," he choked out as he tried to move away from the blade that was pressed lightly against his adam apple.

*"You're so fucking cute." Liam whispered as he leaned over the boy and smirked. He gently pressed his lips onto the thinner ones below him and he hummed.

•Niall grimaced as he felt Liam press his lips to his, this wasn't right, this didnt feel right. He felt disgusted  with himself. He kept his lips pursed in a thin line, eyes squeezed shut.

*"Kiss me back." Liam growled as he pressed the knife a bit harder, it was on the spine so it wouldn't cut but, it would scare him.

•Niall jumped a little as he felt the metal press harder into his neck, more tears flowing down his cheeks. He let out a shaky sigh and reluctantly began moving his lips against Liam's. You could tell he didnt like it. It was weird for Niall, it was in no way like kissing a girl. His lips were much rougher and a lot plumper, his stubble scratching Niall's face.

*Liam hummed a bit lower while he cock rubbed up against Niall's back. God this was perfect in his mind. Pulling way he smiled and pulled the knife away. "You've got me hard." He whispered with a small blush.

•Niall wanted to throw up again as he felt Liam's cock rubbing up against him, visablly cringing. He just sort of nodded, hopping the man would dismiss it.

*Liam placed the knife on the bed before picking up the blonde lad to place him on the bed. "So weird to not be seeing you through a window." He snickered.

•"What are you doing?" Niall question as he was sprawled out across his bed with a deep frown, wiggling around.

*Liam went into Niall's closet and pulled out some of his belts along with the single tie he had. "GONNA have some fun." He snickered.

•"No, I dont want that." Niall whimpered out with a sob as he tried to move back on the bed, cowering in fear.

*"It has nothing to do with my cock. I promise." Liam muttered as he grabbed onto Niall's wrist. The headboard of his bed was a bit confusing, but he managed to get a belt around his wrists, and another tied to it and the post of the bed. "There we go. No moving for you." He muttered. "Your lucky there's nothing to put your feet to."

•Niall whined loudly and thrashed against the bed as his hands were bound above his head, extremely uncomfortable with his arms extended like this. "Please just untie me...please." he begged. "I wont call the cops just leave me alone please."

*"Why would I do that? I got you exactly where I want you." Liam muttered as he moved onto the bed and sat on Niall's thighs with a wide smirk. "No way you're moving now." He growled lowly while he grabbed the knife and threw it up over Niall's face before catching it. "Let's just be real for a second shall we?" Liam muttered as he placed the knife against Niall's chest right next to his nipple. He quickly pulled the blade down and made a perfectly straight line that immediately began to bleed.

•"Please...please just stop," Niall begged, as he glanced up at thr stranger with wide pleading eyes that were once again filling up with tears. God Niall was so scared. He didnt know what he did to ever captivate this man or whatever, or why he was so obsessed with him. Niall wish he was back at home, that he never moved out.  He let out a shriek as Liam teased him with the knife above his face, turning his head away. "Please stop..." he whispered once more. "P-please-" Niall began once again but that only turned into a scream as Liam suddenly dragged the blade down his chest, thrashing against his restraints. Maybe if he was loud enough one of the neighbours would hear, the walls weren't that thin. So he just kept screaming.

*Liam brought the knife up to Niall's throat as soon as he heard him scream. "Shut your fucking mouth!" He snapped before replacing where the knife was with a tightened hand. He stared at him darkly before placing the knife back at the open cut at a diagonal angle. He swiped down before swiping back up the other way. The M was coming into shape.

•Niall's breath shortened as Liam's grip tightened around his throat, his face going red as it began harder to breathe, even scream as the knife once again began slicing his skin. Liam was skilful with the knife, he knew how deep to cut so Niall wouldnt bleed out but it would definanlty scar if healed properly.

*The I was easy for liam to do. Just an easy, dark, deeper line. He loosened and tightened his grip so he could let Niall breath, but he didn't really enjoy it. Luckily these letters weren't that complicated to cut. It took him approximately seven seconds to cut the N, which bled the most im all honesty, might've been a bit too hard.

•Niall's whimpers became more prominent as Liam loosened his grip, his body shaking in agony as he felt his skin being opened up. "S-stop," he begged, arching up in pain, his movements starting to slow the more of his blood began to drain, and he started to get dizzy.

*"You're fine." Liam whispered as he began the E. One big line, and three smaller ones that took at least three seconds. Liam pulled back and looked with a happy smile. "All done. See? Wasn't so bad." Liam whispered while he watched the blood roll on his pale, heavily rising chest. Liam hopped off the bed only to get his phone to take a quick picture. He used a nice filter on it too. It looked perfect. His masterpiece. "Wanna see?" He asked.

•Niall just squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head with a loud groan, the pain taking over and really he just wanted to curl up in a ball and die. At least death would be quick, not this agonizing torture.

*"Well...you'll see it soon." Liam muttered before he laid down next to Niall. "You're such a good boy." He whispered.

•Niall just tried to turn away from Liam, panting heavily. "You're insane," he barked.

*Liam chuckled and kissed Niall's tear wetted cheek. "Sometimes being insane is good." He whispered huskily.

•Niall flinched underneath Liam's touch and shook his head, "You're the devil," he whispered tiredly , letting his eyes fall shut again.

*"I'm just the snake in the perfect little garden." Liam snickered. Niall looked so gorgeous like this. He could stare at him for hours. His beautiful skin now being stained Crimson making liam just wants to lick it all up.

•Naill mumbled out a response that was hardly auditable before he just passed out, he was fine but he was just exhausted and his body couldnt take it any longer.

*Liam laid in the bed next to Niall for about an hour just watching him sleep. The way his eyelashes were fluttering over his cheeks and his lips were slightly parted. Fuck. After a while, he had put his clothes on, and put majority of his things in his pocket. The man watched the boy with his dark brown eyes just a little longer before taking his arms off the restraint of the headboard. It'd be much easier once he was back at his place. Liam had everything set up for that type of stuff. He knew picking NIALL up would be easy. But getting him all the way over to the place while keeping him quiet would be hard. He wrapped him up in the messy comforter that he was laying on which was now slightly blood stained and just looked at him seeing if he would stir awake or not.

•Niall stirred slightly as he felt himself being shifted, hissing in pain as Liam hoisted him over his shoulder and his wound started to rip open again. He blinked his eyes open and started to freak out because he really wasn't sure what was happening or where he was being taken.

*"You're alright." Liam whispered before taking Niall off his shoulder. "Just stay quiet, baby. Don't you dare make a sound. Don't wanna have to hurt you." Liam muttered before kissing his lips. "Gonna take you back to mine." He whispered.

•"No, no I dont wanna leave." Niall mumbled hoarsly as he struggled to get out of Liam's grip, pounding on his chest. "Let me go," he sobbed.

*"It'll be fine. Just across the alley. Nothing bad will happen." Liam muttered. "Better shut your fucking mouth before I have to fucking shut it for you." Liam rasped out as he managed to make his way out the front door of Niall's apartment. "Say one fucking word, or scream on the way there. You're gonna regret it." Liam growled into his ear before pulling it between his teeth.

•Niall whimpered quietly and thrashed in Liam's arms as he whisked out of his own apartment, scared to where he'd be taken or what Liam had in store for him while there. He could tell Liam was taking the back stairs, so he remained quiet during that since he knew hardly anyone went down them but once they where out of the streets Niall just had to try. It might save his life. "Somebody help," he bellowed loudly, trying to slow Liam down by moving. "Fire," he screamed.

*Whenever Liam heard Niall yell he immediately pulled his hand that was around his shoulder to his neck and held onto it tightly. "Shut your fucking mouth!" He snapped roughly. His hand was starting to cramp with how tight his hand was strained. Liam struggled a bit to pull the door of the complex open, but he did. Once in the elevator he looked at Niall and just smirked. "I'm gonna keep doing this until you shut up, or pass out. Hope you know."

•"Help...please," Niall wheezed out in his final breath before he blacked out, going limp in Liam's arms, even weaker than before.


	2. The Sadist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam basically has more fun with his little puppet.
> 
> (sorry this is short. people were begging for part 2, so...we half-assed it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gore, Blood, pain!kink, Knife Play, psychopathism, Sadism, non-con, forceful cock sucking, minor vomit.

Ignore spelling fucking iPhones are hard to communicate and things automatically capitalize

* is [loveitziall](https://www.tumblr.com/new/loveitziall.tumblr.com) (me AF)

• is [Fckkharry](https://www.tumblr.com/new/fckkharry.tumblr.com)

*********** is skip

 

*Watching Niall fall limp in his arms was beautiful. He removed his hand as he was walking over to his apartment. Thank god the blonde was silent. That just meant he needed to work fast. Once at the door liam struggled to get his keys out of his pocket, so he threw Niall over his shoulder and held onto his thighs tightly not wanting him to over rotate and end up on the floor. 

 

He surveyed the hall to make sure no one saw anything before he opened up the door and managed his way inside trying not to hit Niall's head on the door as he closed it behind him. "Welcome home, puppet." Liam reported. The apartment was just a mess, your typical New York City apartment. He paced over to his bedroom, and placed Niall on his blood stained, knife ripped mattress. He reached his cold hand down to press his index and middle finger to Niall's pulse point to make sure it was still going. It was. Nothing to even worry about now. 

 

The man unraveled the small boy from his comforter only to toss it on the ground. No need for that. He crouched down only to grab the restraints from the bed frame bringing them up onto the mattress. He grabbed more rope from his drawer and retied Niall's legs and arms down. All sprawled out to each corner of the bed. Liam knew Niall a loud boy, so he walked over to his drawers yet again, and opened up his special drawer only to pull out his head gag ball. It was all black, and liam knew it would look beautiful on Niall. He proceeded to slip it over his head, place the gag in his mouth and secured it under his chin, at the side of his head, and behind his neck. "There you go. No screaming for you." Liam snickered as he sat down on the bed and looked at his vandalized skin. "Wake up whenever you want, puppet. I'll be here waiting." Liam whispered as he kissed his stomach before standing up, and walking off to the living room.

 

•Niall was out for a good couple of hours, that being surprising since he usually was such a light sleeping. Though, to be fair you could say  he had a pretty exhausting day. It really all felt like a dream to Niall, well more of a nightmare. This situation couldn't be real, it was just too fucked up. Niall slowly blinked his eyes open as he felt himself come to once again, instantly groaning out in pain as his fresh wounds stung in pain. 

 

Niall really started to freak out when he didnt recognize where he was. The room was dark and reaked of sweat and blood. It made Niall's stomach turn. The windows were boarded shut and there really wasnt anymore furniture in the room beaides the tattered matress he was sprawled across. He thrashed against the well crafted restraints, his cries easily muffled by the gag in his mouth. When he realized how strong his ties were he tried not to thrash as much, not wanting to ware himself out or rip open any wounds. He breathed heavily as he watched the door, just waiting for his capture to return. Wondering what other torture this man had in store for him.

 

*Liam heard some whimpers and heavy breathing along with trashing on the squeaky mattress. He smiled happily only to get up off the couch, and walk over to his bedroom. He smirked whenever he saw the small blonde awake. 

 

"Morning, puppet." Liam mumbled as he walked closer to the boy. 

 

It technically was morning, four twenty-seven to be exact. "Sleep well?" The man questioned as he sat down next to Niall. 

 

"Seems like you did." He smiled widely while placing his hand on his chest to feel around. The  wounds were already beginning to scab over. He knew he would end up pulling them off only because he wanted it to scar. 

 

"You thirsty? Hungry?" He asked, he wanted to treat his guest well considering he would be staying for quite a while. "Oh, and don't worry about work, I already called in and requested a week off for you." He informed.

 

•Niall watched Liam's movements  with wide and scared eyes, breathing heavily under the gag. He flinched underneath the man's touch, his chest extremely sensitive and the simplest touch enflamed the wound. He nodded a little at the question, almost eagerly. 

 

His mouth extremely dry and his throat sore; probably from all the screaming. He furrowed his brows at the remark when Liam mentioned work. Only a week? Would he be let go after that? Or killed...Niall swallowed hard at the thought.

 

*"What do you want? I can get you some water. Or go to your place and get you some of your two percent milk. Would you like that?" Liam questioned as he rubbed his index and middle finger to Niall's cold cheeks. 

 

"Give you a blanket too. You seem a bit cold." He mumbled. Honestly, liam was being sweet at the moment. But at the same time Niall was bound to the fucking bed. 

 

Liam didn't think any of this was utterly wrong. He didn't understand what was wrong with him. He thought it was normal and everyone did it.

 

•Niall just closed his eyes as he felt Liam's rough hands caress his cool skin. He nodded at the question, he figured since he caught the man at a good moment he as well take advantage. Plus Niall really was thirsty, and he wouldnt know when this man would decide to be kind again. He muffled out against the gag, trying to get the mans attention. 

 

Maybe he would take this god damn thing off, talk a little. Maybe try and convince him to untie him or at least his hands. It was fucking uncomfortable being stretched out like this.

 

*"What is it? Need to say something?" Liam questioned as he looked into Niall's eyes with a happy, but creepy smirk.

 

•Niall nodded quickly and eagerly at the remark, opening his eyes for a moment to almost beg Liam.

 

*Liam reached forward to manage to pull the gag out of Niall's mouth, his lips were chapped, and plump whenever he closed his mouth. "What is it, puppet?" He questioned.

 

•Niall coughed a little as Liam finally removed the gag from his mouth, catching his breath for a moment before he clearing in his throat. "C-could you untie my hands?" He asked shakily. "Please...it hurts."

 

*"Yeah, I can untie them, but the i have to tie them behind your back, puppet." Liam informed as he looked at him. "Is that okay?" Might as well make Niall comfortable before he tortured the living hell out of him.

 

•Niall sighed heavily and bit down on his lips as he considered his options, he guess it would be better than nothing. "Okay," he whispered hesitantly.

 

*"Let me get you some water first." Liam muttered as he walked out of the room. Niall looked so cute. Just sprawled about, skin pale, eyes dropping. He looked fucked over. Beautiful in Liams eyes. He took a cold water bottle from the fridge and brought it back into the room. He placed his hand on the cap and opened it up hearing the sealing break. He placed it on his desk before walking over to Niall, he untied his wrists from the bonding straps only to let them be loose for a little bit. 

 

"Hm...might have to use cuffs." He muttered to himself whenever he noticed his wrists were red and chaffed. "Here, baby. drink up." Liam muttered as he handed Niall the bottle. With that, he walked into his closet to search for the handcuffs he had stolen from an officer along with the key.

 

•Niall sighed in relief as his arms were released from the restraints, moving them around a little to relieve the tension. He brought his wrists together to rub the sore skin, hissing a little. He eagerly took the water once Liam had handed it to him, gulping down the icy water with a heavy sigh. He pulled back once he finished a majority of the water, using the rest to splash it onto his face. Feeling a little more refreshed, but not he was freezing as he was left bare on the mattress. "Can...can I have some clothes?" He asked softly, his teeth chattering as he watched Liam shuffle around.

 

*"Nope, but you can have a blanket." Liam muttered as he walked back with the handcuffs. "Hands behind your back, puppet." Liam demanded as he unlocked the cuffs opening them up.

 

•Niall whined softly at the request but didnt oblige, slowly placing his hands behind his back. "Can I have one then?" He asked.

 

*"Mhm. I'll give you one." Liam muttered as he immediately listened to the clicking of the metal once they were secure around Niall's wrists. "There. Now you relax. Shouldn't hurt as bad." Liam informed as he reached down to grab the bloody comforter. He  placed it over Niall's body and smiled happily. "You're so cute." He purred leaning forward to press his lips to Niall's.

 

 

•Niall let out a heavy sigh as he was once constricted again but managed to curl up into a semi comfortable position,  feeling a little better as the comforter was wrapped around him, feeling less exposed and warming up a bit. "Thanks..." he mumbled, his lips curling into a frown as Liam pressed his lips to his once again still not used to the feeling nor did he like it.

 

*"Kiss me back. You should know this by now." Liam muttered lowly as he brought his hand up to Niall's jaw to grip it. "Come on. Kiss me." Liam spoke up.

 

•Niall swallowed thickly as he felt Liam's hand tighten a little, knowing just how strong he was. He leant up a little and pressed his lips harder onto Liam's kissing him gently and slowly.

 

*Liam hummed happily whenever Niall kissed him back. He was actually doing as told. The man pulled back and looked at Niall with loving eyes. "Good boy." He purred.

 

•Niall smiled weakly at the man and shifted back awkwardly on the bed, "Can I sleep?" He requested, he wasn't tired but he just wanted to get Liam to leave him alone.

 

*"Mhm. I'm gonna sleep with you though. I haven't slept in days." Liam informed. He was an insomniac at this point. He spent too much time watching Niall he never even gave himself a chance to sleep. "Did you see my wall for you?" Liam questioned as he pointed to the wall by the window. It was covered in pictures of him, two used condoms, and little cut outs from things he had thrown away.

 

•Niall just kinda nodded, a little disappointed that Liam would be sleeping with him, but at least they would be sleeping instead of some weird sadistic torture. He furrowed his brows at the remark before turning to glance at the wall, practically jumping out of his skin. What the fuck, there were pictures of Niall doing almost everything; brushing his teeth, shopping, jerking off, going for a run. Whatever you could think of. Niall almost choked as he saw the used condoms. This man was literally insane.

 

*"It's pretty isn't it?" Liam muttered as he got on the bed and wrapped himself up in the blanket next to Niall with a satisfied hum. "You're so beautiful with everything you do."

 

•Niall just stared at the wall in pure horror, he was sure he would be sick again. This was just too much. Niall shook his head and tried to shift away from Liam. "You're sick." He muttered.

 

*"No i'm not. Don't worry about it." Liam whispered as he placed his arm around Niall's chest. "Sleepy time." He muttered before kissing Niall's temple gently only to close his eyes.

 

•Niall cringed under Liam's touch and let out a heavy sigh, "goodnight.." he mumbled out, letting a few tears roll down his cheeks as he tried to get comfortable with his hands behind his back.

 

*A day had gone by, and liam left Niall alone for the most part. He had given him plenty of water, and a lot of saltine crackers. That would be the boys diet for quite a while. Water and crackers. Currently Liam was sitting in his room while Niall was right behind him just sleeping. The man had been looking up fancy knots that he could learn how to do...and well, have more fun with Niall. It had been almost forty hours since liam had tortured Niall, but he figured it would be nice to give him time to relax and get used to it starting to become an occurrence.

 

Looking over his built shoulder, liam smiled. Niall looked so adorable when he was asleep. He snored a bit too. Cute as hell. Liam pulled the waist elastic of his gym shorts up only to slip his hand inside and grasp onto his flaccid cock. The man examined Niall as he slept while his hand gently stroked his foreskin up and down.

 

"You're beautiful..." Liam whispered. A good minute went by, and Liam's cock was hard. So, he decided to use this opportunity. Slipping his shorts off, liam sauntered to his bed, only to get his legs on either side of Niall's chest. Taking ahold of his cock once against liam gently tapped the reddened tip against Niall's thin lips.

 

"Puppet..." Liam spoke up hoping the boy would wake.

 

•Niall was a bit confussed  as to why Liam was being so distant, so normal, so nice. Sure, Niall would definatly would prefer something other than crackers but he couldnt really complain. At least he wasn't be starved. Or tortured at that. He shifted a little in his sleep as he felt a weight boring into his chest. He let out a small grunt and tilted his head a little, still wanting a few more hours of sleep.

 

*"Wake up, puppet." Liam hummed as his free hand reached down trying to hinge Niall's jaw open. It worked just the slightest bit, and took that opportunity to slip the head of his cock inside his warm, wet mouth. "Wake up..." Liam said in sing-song.

 

•Niall whined a little as he felt himself being shifted about, slowly blinking his eyes open, furrowing his brows as he felt something in his mouth. It didnt take long for Niall to realize what was happening or for Liam to come into focus. He whined and quickly spit out the mans cock. "Fuck off," he mumbled groggily .

 

*"No." Liam spoke as he grabbed onto Niall's jaw again to pry it open. "Put my cock in your mouth." The man growled.

 

•Niall clenched his teeth and jaw together, trying to resist Liam's strong grip. No fucking way did Niall want a cock in his mouth, or anywhere else for that mater.

 

*"Open your fucking mouth!" Liam snapped as he reached to the windowsill only to grab his switch blade. He immediately held it up to Niall's jugular and gave him a dark look. "Open your damn mouth..." He hissed lowly pressing the spine down hard hoping it would think its the blade.

 

"Five..." Liam was just gonna count down, and boy if Niall didn't do it, he'd regret it.

 

•Niall's lips parted in a sharp gasp as the man pressed the knife up to his throat, swallowing back tears. "Dont.." he whispered shakily ans squeezed his eyes shut. "I'll be good..."

 

*"Four..." Liam continued. Seeing how nervous he made Niall caused him to get goosebumps. He loved that he was actually able to fucking do that to someone. It made Liam feel special. "three..."

 

•Niall choked back a sob and shook his head as he parted his lips with a look of distress, "I dont want to.." he whispered but kept his lips parted.

 

*Liam saw his opportunity yet again, and he took it. Within a heartbeat liam had his cock inside Niall's mouth. "I don't care if you don't want to." Liam barked while he slowly pulled the knife back.

 

•Niall gagged around the man's cock and wrinkled his nose at disgust, he was not a fan of this. He turned his head to the side trying to spit it out with a groan.

 

*"Stop it." Liam growled as he placed his hand on Niall's forehead to keep his head still. Liam leaned up a bit and placed his free hand on the wall while smirking at Niall. "Get it down your throat." He purred.

 

•Niall instantly began to gag as Liam began to push his cock down his throat, obviously having no experience in the area, well besides receiving them. His eyes welled with tears and he shook his head, clamping his mouth shut so his teeth nicked Liam a bit.

 

*"You can take it." Liam muttered as he slipped himself further down. "Don't bite." Liam hissed while getting a fistful of Niall's hair only to pull it roughly. "Breathe through your nose." He instructed.

 

•Niall squeezed his eyes shut as a few tears rolled down his cheeks, gagging as Liam slipped his cock further down his throat ans he couldn't help but gag, trying not to throw up.

 

*Liam smirked widely before he pulled himself back. "You gonna throw up?" He snickered deviously looking at Niall's reddened, tear stained face. "Your mouth is practically meant for my cock, puppet." Liam whispered.

 

•Niall's chest fell heavily as he tried to keep himself from vomiting, trying to catch his breath a little. He shook his head at the remark, because fuck that.  He pulled back a little more so Liam's cock was out of his mouth, leaning over to spit up onto the floor; which was mostly stomach acid since he had hardly eaten anything. He let out a small groan and rested his head back on the cool bed. "No more," he begged.

 

*Liam smiled widely whenever he saw Niall throw up. It was like an achievement unlock or something. "You can hope for that." Liam informed before pulling the boy closer to him. "Get it back down your throat." He purred.

 

•"No," Niall mumbled as he burried his face in the the mattress, trying not to cry again. "Just stop, please." He mumbled.

 

*"Come on, puppet. Don't be shy. I love watching you gag on my big cock." Liam said huskily as he brought Niall's head up holding onto his thin blonde hair before slapping his wet cheeks with his hard, spit covered member. "Don't make me force you again." He taunted.

 

•"No," Niall mumbled as he burried his face in the the mattress, trying not to cry again. "Just stop, please." He mumbled.

 

*"Shut up and take it. I know you can." Liam growled as he held Niall's head where it was only to thrust forwards to gently fuck into the boys mouth. "See look, I'll be gentle." He snickered deviously.

 

•Niall hissed quietly as he could already feel his cheek starting to bruise from the harsh slap, swallowing thickly as Liam brought out the knife again."Please, I dont like it."

 

*"Do I care? No." Liam muttered as he placed the knife up to his temple giving a quick slide watching the skin break open, it was probably three inches, but still beautiful. "Open. Now."

 

•Niall let out a high pitched yelp as he felt the blade slice his skin, crying softly as he reluctantly parted his lips.

 

 

*"Come on. Be good." Liam whispered as he slipped himself back inside Niall's mouth. "Suck. You do the work, not me."

 

•Niall just kind of stayed still for a moment, watching Liam with fear filled eyes. He let out a shaky breath through his nose slowly before he began to slolwy suck on the mans cock.

 

*"There you go." Liam purred as he rested his hands on his hips just leaning back the slightest bit so he would be comfortable. "Look at me when you do it." He muttered.

 

•Niall swallowed thickly and slowly moved his gaze up to the man, physically feeling sick as he saw Liam smirk and continued to suck on Liam's cock, gagging as he felt him push in more.

 

*"Good boy." Liam praised as he brought his hand down to rub his hand along Niall's bloody cheek. "Look at your pretty little lips." He muttered. Niall's eyes were wide and he looked so terrified and god...liam got impossibly harder. "God damn.."

 

•Niall hissed as he felt Liam's hand run over his gash, wincing slightly. His eyes started to water a little, a few tears falling down his cheeks, mixing with the blood; truly a beautiful sight.

 

*"God I just wanna shred your body to fucking pieces." Liam growled lowly. His free hand came down to rub over his chest and pick at the large scab on his own chest. "Sloppy, puppet. Just how you'd like it."

 

•Niall whimpered out as Liam began to pick at his sensitive wound, more tears spilling down his cheeks. His cried were muffled since Liam cock was still in his mouth.

 

*"Come on. Harder and sloppy. I know you know how to." Liam huffed as his fingers pinched at Niall's left nipple roughly before rolling out between the pads of his fingers. "Do it!" He snapped.

 

•Niall jumped a little in surprise as Liam started tugging at his nipple, feeling his cock twitch a little. Fuck that was new. He was no was aroused by Liam, but Niall always kind of liked it when girls tugged, scratched, nipped at his chest. He took another deep breath before hallowing out his cheeks, doing as Liam said in order to survive.

 

*"Mm...like that?" Liam snickered deviously as both hands came down to squeeze and pull at his nipples. "they're so cute." He purred while twisting them before letting go. "You like that huh? Just like a fucking slut does." Liam growled as his hand curved around his head to pull him closer. "Far down as you can."

 

•Niall hissed as Liam began to tug roughly on his nipples, it becoming more painful then anything. He shook his head frantically, only still as Liam seemed to just push himself completely down his throat, Niall starting to gag again.

 

*Liam hummed whenever he felt his balls against Niall's chin. "Breathe through your nose, baby." Liam instructed as he looked at a struggling niall. "Don't you dare fucking throw up on my cock, either." He snickered.

 

•Niall breathed heavily through his nose, but still wasn't used to the feeling of cock in his mouth. Nor was Liam making his first experience the best. He had to swallow back some vomit, spit dribbling down his chin.

 

*Liam jerked Niall's head back and heard a loud gasp and he couldn't help but smirk deviously. "You take it so well..." He purred .

 

•Niall's eyes were welling with tears and his face was a light shade of pink and he just wanted this whole thing to be over with, he complied with this because he knew if he didn't, things would just be worse. 

 

*"Sit up." Liam muttered as he stood up so his cock was right in front of Niall. "Won't force 'ya. Go at your own pace, just hard and sloppy." The man instructed with a low hum.

 

•Niall caught his breath once he was able to sit up, wiping his mouth on his shoulder. He glanced up at Liam with sad eyes, nodding slowly. There was really no getting out of this. He leaned a little, pausing for a moment before spitting on his cock. He was just going to do it how he liked it. Once Liam was nice and wet, he reluctantly wrapped his lips around the tip.

 

*"Yeah...spit on it." Liam snickered before breathing heavily once Nialls mouth was wrapped around him. "Good boy..." He purred while bringing his hand to stroke through his hair. "You're pretty good at doing that."

 

• Niall Really didnt take it as compliment to be good at sucking cock, but he supposed it was good in order to keep his life. He slowly slipped Liam back into his mouth then pulling back, trying to start a rhythm.

 

*"Look at me when you do it. Wanna see your pretty little blue eyes." Liam muttered while his free hand rubbed along his own torso, playing with his nipples a little bit. "C'mon. Lemme see."

 

•Niall let out a shaky breath and tilted his head up so his eyes met Liam, again resuming to bob his head. He hallowed out so he could get a better grip.

 

*"There you go. Nice and tight. Want it tighter than your ass." Liam snickered while moving forward a bit. "Use more of that tongue."

 

•Niall cringed at the words, his breath hitching a little as he actually thougnt about getting fucked in the ass. Jesus Christ. He nodded a little and did as Liam requested, sucking in his cheeks harder as he bobbed his head.

 

*"You're so obedient aren't you." Liam muttered while  leaning his head onto his shoulder. "Your mouth is meant to have a cock in it, baby."

 

•Niall's cheeks flushed a dark red, his gaze sinking down once more as he continued to suck and take Liam's cock.

 

*"Yeah...keep sucking that big cock." Liam whispered huskily while rubbing his hand along the left side of Niall's face. "Such a good fucking boy..." He hummed with a smirk. "Come on, make me cum."

 

•Niall whined a little as Liam irritated his wounded skin but continued to bob his head and keep a tight grip around the man's cock.

 

*Liams hand snaked around to the back of Niall's head before pushing him down a bit roughly. "Choke on it. Get it sopping wet." Liam growled. "Look at me!" He snapped.

 

•Niall was once again gagging as he was swiftly tugged back down, no time to catch a breath. He snapped his head up to catch Liam's gaze as he deep throated him.

 

*"Look how fucking cute you are." Liam muttered as he saw Niall's little button nose burry into his unkept pubes. It's been a long time liam had actually shaved, let alone trimmed, but it wasn't as bad as you'd think. "Gonna be a good boy and let me cum in your throat?"

 

•Niall let out a hoarse groan at the thought, quickly shaking his head and trying to pull back but Liam kept a firm grip around his neck which kept him in place.

 

*Liam pulled Niall back the slightest bit before smirking wildly. "Suck it." He growled while keeping his hand on Niall's head just in case he were to pull back.

 

•Niall whined around Liam's cock and snapped his eyes up to lock with Liam's monetarily before he slolwy began to suck. He could tell the man was close by the way his grip tightened around his neck and his breaths became shallow, which made Niall nervous. It didnt seem much longer until Liam was shooting his load into his mouth, Niall instantly gagging at the sensation and trying to spit it out.

 

*Liam growled lowly under his breath as he released his load into Niall's  mouth. He pulled his head back only to bring a hand down to close his jaw. "Swallow." He whispered while getting down onto his knees so he was at the same height as the blonde. "C'mon. Show daddy how you swallow like a good boy." Liam muttered.

 

•Some of Liam's cum was dribbling out of Niall's mouth and it was just kind of sitting there now, the boy quite reluctant to swallow. Liam brought his hand forward again and shoved Niall forward, and the boy swallowed thickly with a grimace, getting most of the cum down his throat.

 

*"Open your mouth." Liam muttered, "show me you swallowed all that cum." He mumbled.

 

•Niall coughed as he tried to catch his breath, reaching his cuffed hands forward to rub at his eyes before parting his lips slightly to let Liam take a look.

 

*Whenever liam saw Niall open his mouth, he immediately pulled his lower jaw down to get a better look. "Such a good boy." Liam hummed before leaning forward to lick the cum off of his chin before spitting it into his mouth. "Swallow that too." He snickered.

 

•Niall made a sound of disgust and immediately spat onto the ground, "Youre disgusting.." he whispered with a pure look of horror.

 

*"No im not." Liam muttered while rubbing his hand across Niall's cheek. "You're a good boy for swallowing." He informed with a smile. "Really good boy." He snickered.

 

•Niall frowned at the remark and let his eyes fall shut, feeling disgusted with himself. He let out a grunt as response and fell back onto the mattress, just wanting to sleep after the whole ordeal.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fckkharry and I don't know how long this series is going to be, it's an RP we are doing on kik soooooo. lol.
> 
> message us on our tumblr's for feedback or suggestions
> 
> \- loveitziall & Fckkharry

**Author's Note:**

> fckkharry and I don't know how long this series is going to be, it's an RP we are doing on kik soooooo. lol. 
> 
> message us on our tumblr's for feedback or suggestions 
> 
> \- loveitziall & fckkharry


End file.
